ENE
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Max♀ |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = えね |officialromajiname = ene |othernameinfo = |aka = Stella Jeon (real name)Her website (deleted) |birthday = 05|month = 08|&year = 1987|ref = Birthday video on her 22nd birthday |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 7869728 |mylistID1 = 7406925 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co365233 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = enedayo |partner = Guriri, Wataame, Nobunaga, amu, Iyono}} ENE (えね) is a Korean who is known for her clear and sweet voice. She has uploaded covers since mid-2008 and often collaborates with other Korean Utaite such as Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame. On December 2011, ENE stated that she would stop uploading on NND and quit as an utaite. She returned on June 10, 2012 with a cover of "Ren'ai Circulation" , a Bakemonogatari OP. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.07.04) # "Daybreak" (2008.07.23) # "pradera" feat. ENE, Hong Kong, and Iyono (2008.09.03) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though my Song has no Shape) (2008.09.03) # "Yume Miru Hitsuji" (2008.10.23) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.02.23) # "Noroi no me ka ne~stray girl in her lenses" (2009.04.01) # "DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure" (Futari wa Pretty Cure OP) -MaxHeart ver.- feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.04.23) # "Metabo" (Parody of Toeto) feat. Faneru and ENE (2009.06.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumo no Iseki" feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.07.05) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. ENE and Iyono (2009.07.08) # "Happy Happy Birthday " (2009.08.05) # "Nico Poi!" feat. ENE, ASK, amu, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "ACUTE" feat. ENE, Wataame and amu (2010.05.09) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.08) # "Futariboshi" feat. ENE and Wataame (2010.07.12) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Beyond Time, Sky of Illusion) feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.07.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Torinoko City" (Left behind City) (2010.08.01) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the name of God) (2010.08.03) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the name of God) -Acapella ver.- (2010.08.06) (Community only) # "Lacrimosa" feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.09.05) (Taken down on NND) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "COIN" feat. ENE and Vin (2010.09.25) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Present" (2010.12.24) # "Kowase Kowase" (Break it, break it) (2010.12.26) # "Chisaki Mono" (Jirachi: Wish Maker ED) (2011.01.06) # "Storia" feat. ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.01.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Alice" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.24) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. ENE and Yuuto (2011.02.25) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.03.08) # "Mata Ashita" (2011.03.23) # "If" (2011.04.18) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.05.10) # "Magia" feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2011.05.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.16) # "Puzzle" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2011.10.09) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. ENE, Guriri, Kuripurin, Wataame and Nobunaga (2011.12.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2012.06.10) (Community only) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * She is trilingual, speaking competent English in addition to Korean and Japanese. * Her favorite band is B2ST (BEAST). * She doesn't like animals, except dogs and horses. * Her childhood dream was to be a Diplomat * She had visited Australia, Canada, China, Japan, etc.. * She learned Japanese from J-Pop. External Links * Twitter * Website (deleted)